harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dean (SV)
Dean is a bachelor in Harvest Moon: Skytree Village. He is a strong young man with a big heart. He loves flowers, which often led to him being teased as a child. Dean and his mother Carol came to the village to plant the mysterious seedling his late father left to them.Natsume's Official Instagram www.instagram.com Dean works in town as a florist, along with his mother.Natsume's Official Instagram www.instagram.com 'Requests: "Dean's Fertilizer"' Request #1: 3 Compost and 3 Soil * Reward: Recipe for Fertilizer and 5 Fertilizer Request #2: 5 Compost and 3 Strawberry * Reward: Recipe for Berry Blend Fertilizer and 5 Berry Blend Fertilizer Request #3: 5 Compost and 3 Mosquitofish * Reward: Recipe for Mosquitofish Blend Fertilizer and 5 Mosquitofish Blend Fertilizer Request #4: 5 Compost and 3 Durum Wheat Flour * Reward: Recipe for Durum Wheat Blend Fertilizer, 5 Durum Wheat Blend Fertilizer''' '''Request #5: 5 Compost and 3 Yellow Cornmeal * Reward: '''Recipe for Corn Blend Fertilizer and 5 Corn Blend Fertilizer '''Request #6: 5 Compost and 3 Barbatus * Reward: Recipe for Barbatus Blend Fertilizer and 5 Barbatus Blend Fertilizer Request #7: 5 Compost and 3 Goby * Reward: Recipe for Goby Blend Fertilizer and 5 Goby Blend Fertilizer Seasonal Requests Spring 1: * Reward: Spring 2: * Reward: Summer 1: * Reward: Summer 2: * Reward: Fall 1: * Reward: Fall 2: * Reward: Winter 1: * Reward: Winter 2: * Reward 'Building Chemistry' There is no gift-giving in Skytree Village. The only way to build chemistry is to talk to the villagers every day. Unlike previous games, chemistry will not decrease if you do not talk to someone for awhile. It is easy to build chemistry with Dean. He is always either at the Florist's or by your home on Radiant Hill. His requests are not difficult either: you just need to have unlocked Doc and gotten the barn and windmill insta-buildings. You can start collecting compost after placing a barn and getting your horse. The hardest item to obtain is Durum Wheat Flour. To get this item, you must grow wheat seeds on very high altitude (25-30+ stacked blocks) to get Durum Wheat and mill it into flour at your windmill. Fall 15th: Harvest Festival '''- The player can pick '''one of the marriage candidates to "Thank". Whoever the player chooses to thank will get a +7% Chemistry increase. 'Chemistry Events' First Event: ' Enter the flower shop sometime during the day after obtaining around 30-40% Chemistry with Dean. Dean's mother will comment on how he used to be weak when he was little and tell a short story abut how he used to be picked on for liking flowers, which embarrasses him. ---- '''Second Event: ' Enter the flower shop in the evening (around 5pm) after obtaining 80% Chemistry and have 4 Requests filled. Michael will enter the store asking for flowers, Dean tells him about all the different kinds that would work for Michael to show the girl he likes that he likes her. Michael is shocked that Dean knows so much about flowers and ends up calling him weird after Dean gives him the flowers. Dean asks if the player character thinks he is weird for knowing what every flower means and the player character says no to which he says he is glad. ---- 'Third Event: ' Enter the flower shop in the morning around 10:15am after having triggered the first two events. ---- 'Fourth Event: ' Leave your house in the morning after triggering the first three events. Dean will be outside the house as the player character walks out, he becomes flustered and walks away. His mother shows up and mentions that he dropped what he was holding, a red tulip. She tells you to ask him what it means in the language of flowers. You find Dean in the center of the town by the fountain and give him the flower. He explains what it means and he gives it back to you. ---- 'Fifth Event: ' Talk to Dean in the morning after having triggered all four events and completed all 5 Requests. Dean will blush and nod which starts your date. On the date he asks what you want to talk about because he is worried about boring you with talking only about flowers. The player character says they don't mind, so Dean talks about the Blue Roses he has been growing, what they mean, and that they remind him of the player character. '''References Category:Harvest Moon: Skytree Village Category:Harvest Moon: Skytree Village Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Skytree Village Characters